Gem Story
by Opel Vectra
Summary: during "Cortex Striles Back", Crash meets Rouge the Bat who's up to Something...
1. Chapter 1

The story happened in the beginning of the 2nd game and could have changed a lot of things for our hero…

While looking for another battery for Coco,

Crash is abducted by a bright light and finds himself in an old Warp Room hidden in Cortex's castle, where his Arch-enemy….

Cortex- Well, well, well. If it isn't Crash Bandicoot. Welcome. I apologize for the crude means used to bring you here, but I'd rather expect a written invitation would have been turned down. I need your help. Surrounding you are a series of five doors. Through each door lies a well-hidden crystal. The crystals look like this. Bring me the crystals, Crash. That is all I will say for now. We will speak again…

After Crash brings 1 crystal…

Cortex- Well done, Crash! I knew I could rely on you. Now listen carefully. These holograms are hard to maintain. During the course of my intellectual pursuits, I have stumbled across a force that threatens to destroy the world. Crystals are the only means of containing it. The fate of the world is at stake. It is imperative therefore that you bring them to me!...

Suddenly, an attractive anthropomorphic bat shows up…

Rouge- well…actually, Cortex isn't going to use the crystals to contain the planet's energy…

Cortex-WHAAAT?

Rouge- he's going to harness the force and use it to power the Super Cortex Vortex he has built on his space station. One blast and the ray will cover the entire world, turning everyone into Cortex's mindless slaves…

Cortex- Who's the rat ?

N. Gin, Get rid of her!

N. Gin- with the greatest pleasure!

N. Gin unters the warp room with his mech to kill the bat,

Crash instinctively saves the bat…and wrecks N gin's bot….

But…who'll collect the crystals for cortex now ?

"Greetings creatures of this planet ! I come to compete! ...So, you pesky little earth slugs like to race, eh? hehehehehe... Well, I, Nitros Oxide, am the fastest racer in the galaxy! I travel as stars, looking for creatures to test my mettle. It's a little game I call Survival of the Fastest. Here's the way we play: I challenge your fastest driver to a race for the planet. If you win, I leave your miserable little rock alone. But if I win, I turn the entire globe into a concrete parking lot, and make you all my slaves! hahahahahaha! Get ready to race for the fate of your planet!"

Later, in Cortex's Lab…

Oxide-earthling, let me get that straight…if I collect your…erm…crystals…you'll help me to "win" every race on your planet ?

Cortex-too rightous…

Oxide-DEAL!


	2. Chapter 2

WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? PUT ME DOWN!

Aku-Aku-Crash, put her down please…(Crash does so…)

Rouge-at least!

Crash looks at Rouge…she was incredibly beautiful…

Rouge-What'cha lookin' at, fox ?

Aku-Aku-Crash isn't a fox, it's a Bandicoot…

Rouge-a WHAT ?

Aku-Aku-you're not from here…allow me to introduce myself…I'm Aku-Aku,

Rouge was incredibly beautiful…she was in bad mood until….

Rouge-by the way Trash…

Aku-Aku-it's Crash…

Rouge-yeah, whatever…thanks for saving my life…gosh you're handsome!

Crash-woweeeeeee!

Rouge-I wish someone could retrieve my crystals…

Crash-HUUUUUUUH?

Aku-Aku-Were those crystal yours ?

Rouge-Indeed…if only there were there were someone brave enough to….

Crash goes to the warps in cortex's lab…

Aku-Aku-heyyyy! Crash! Wait for meeeee!


	3. Chapter 3

Rouge- CRUSH! WAIT A SEC….

Aku Aku- it's CRASH!

Rouge-whaaaaaaatever… I'm coming with you! (to make sure that the fur ball is really doing this for me…)

Aku Aku- ladies don't searchs for krystals….

Rouge-what did you just said ?

Aku Aku- I know your little game….you want to make believe Crash you like him so he can collect the Krystals for you…

Rouge-what are you talking about ?

Meanwhile…behind the bushes, Cortex and have kidnapped Zam…

-are you sure about that Master Cortex ?

Cortex-of course you idiot! With my Body-Swapping machine, I can take the body of that alien so I can look after this Nitrous Oxide…and Nothing will stop me!

Cortex presses the button and…

(The machine works…)

Cortex & Zam-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

(The swapping succeded…including for….)

Rouge-oooh my god….what just happened….

Hey! These aren't my hands… and….

Crash-woooooooow!

Crash & Rouge-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (indeed, Crash and Rouge swapped bodies)

Rouge- what am I doing in Trush's body ?

Aku Aku-first, his name is Crash! C.R.A.S.H….and that, young lady, is what you get from lying to Crash…

(to Crash in Rouge's body)

Crash…she's lying to you don't ya underst… (saw crash playing with Rouge's tits)

WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?

Crash-egnghhhh…..(that means sorry)

(Crash, who was a bit confused…he tries to fly with his new body…but falls….and fails)

(Aku-Aku was like LMAO)

Rouge-This can't be happening…I want my body back!

(seeing Rouge so upset, Crash…)

Crash-wooooow!

Rouge-WHAT DO YOU WANT ?

Crash-hihihi…(offers a flower to rouge…)

Rouge-(sigh…) thx….that's the nicest thing someone has ever done to me…


	4. Chapter 4

Rouge's POV

"Finally, that orange fur ball and I are not so different…

He doesn't talk much but…The way he looked at me was so….

And no-one was that nice with me…

When I was a kid, everybody picked on me…and…

HOW CAN I GET MY BODY BACK ?"

Crash (in Rouge's body) was back…with…and all the krystals…

Crash-Woweee….

Aku Aku –well bat girl….you wanted your krystal, YOU GOT IT! So hit the road!

Rouge-that's nice of you…but you can keep it now…Crash….would you be…

Crash-really ? THX!

…

Rouge-wait….YOU CAN TALK ?

Aku Aku –yeah…. YOU CAN TALK ?

… (leave your comments….)…

Crash-In my entire life…no-one made me talk like this…you did….thanks to you, I can talk…and I can say it…you're pretty gorgeous…

Rouge-^^…

Aku Aku –:o

Crash-do you wanna be my girlfriend ?

Rouge-I was about to ask you that!

Then, Rouge hugs Crash, then, the two kissed….

The End….


End file.
